


Wanting

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Transgender Cor Leonis, Vaginal Sex, Young Cor Leonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cor was sitting, looking at him with big eyes, half naked with Regis’ hands on his shoulders.Half naked,the words rung in his mind.Half naked.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I had to.
> 
> ...I could have made it worse, too.

Regis walked back into the hotel room alone, only to see an annoyed, snarling Cor trying to undress. He blinked. 

“Cor?” 

Cor turned and looked at him, a flush spreading to his ears. His eyes darted around the room before he said anything. “I'm stuck.” He complained. 

“You can't get your vest off?” Regis dropped his jacket on to the bed that he chose for the night, slipping out of his shoes as well. He glanced back over at Cor when he didn't answer straight away. 

There was a pause. 

“My binder,” Cor muttered, his back to Regis. He'd given up trying to wiggle out of it for now, just standing there staring down at himself. Regis nodded even if Cor couldn't see it. 

“Have you outgrown it?” Regis said, voice light. He wouldn't upset Cor by making it a big deal that Cor told him that he was trans - no, he wanted Cor to be comfortable with him.

“Probably.” Cor said dryly, turning towards him. A quick look told Regis it was a good binder, one with strong seams and a lot of elastic - or something similar - in it. Cor probably paid for it himself - it didn't look like one of the Crownsguard ones. “I'm _stuck.”_ Cor complained again. 

Regis kept the laugh he was holding back, back, and without much thought he offered, “Do you want me to see if I can help?”

Cor quickly nodded. “Get this stupid thing off me,” and he walked straight up to Regis. His ears were still flushed red. Regis suddenly realised what he had just done, and he sat on the bed. Something a lot like nerves settled into his gut but he just smiled reassuringly.

Regis leaned forward and squinted at the binder, reaching for the bottom of it and tugging Cor a little closer to look at the seams again. Cor easily did that, stepping between Regis’ legs. 

His chest was around eye level- _don't make it weird, Regis,_ Regis told himself. 

After some humming and hawing Regis shook his head. “You're going to have to be cut out of it.”

“Well it's not like I could use it anymore, anyway,” Cor muttered but he didn't seem happy about it. “Alright then, cut me out.” He sat on the bed beside Regis, his body facing him, and Regis couldn't help but smile at the trust Cor had in him.

“I’ll try to get you out.” Regis drew out a small knife from his Armiger and reached forward to tug the bottom of the binder away from Cor’s skin. His knuckles pressed against the soft skin of Cor’s stomach. Cor looked down and watched Regis’ hands. The blade faced towards Regis, and with careful moments he sawed through the fabric where it was at its weakest - in the middle.

_Don't make it weird_ , Regis told himself again more firmly as his hands went upwards. First past Cor’s belly button and then to his ribs, Regis swallowed when the tips of his fingers touched the beginning of a soft swell. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t know what a binder was _for,_ it was just - knowing and _knowing_ were two different things.

That was when he noticed that he was _interested,_ that his _cock_ was getting interested, and still Cor was looking at his hands, glancing up at Regis from time to time. He couldn't have stopped - how could he have explained? So he just kept on going. Upwards and upwards. 

And _then_ \- he could have done anything else. Asked Cor or said something but he -

One of Cor’s breasts had moved and it was too close to the knife for Regis to be comfortable, and he -

Regis turned the hand already pressing on soft skin and used it to push the swelling out of the way. His hands slid upwards, until they were cupping Cor’s breast perfectly. It was warm and so soft, Cor’s nipple pebbled and pressing into Regis’ palm. Cor shivered so beautifully at this. 

Regis swallowed hard, but didn't move his hand. The soft weight of _it_ almost was too distracting. 

Soon he cut the binder up to the top, splitting it in half. Regis pulled the ruined binder off Cor easily, Cor helping him. And then he _looked._

Cor was sitting, looking at him with big eyes, half naked with Regis’ hands on his shoulders. 

_Half naked,_ the words rung in his mind. _Half naked._

Cor’s chest, breasts out and bare. He remembered how _soft_ they were, and with barely a thought Regis’ hands dipped lower and cupped them gently. He could still see everything - he wouldn't take this vision from himself. Pink nipples caught his eye, and Regis dragged his thumb across one of them, causing Cor to shiver again. 

_Don't, it's Cor,_ a smarter part of his mind said, but Regis didn't listen to that. He was too focused on the _beautiful sight_ before him. 

Six, his cock was hard. 

“Cor?” He said, his voice husky and low and Cor flushed, pressing his lips together but he easily met Regis’ eyes. Cor’s pupils were blown out wide.

“Regis?” Cor said, and _fuck_ , even his tone was arousing now, the sound of his voice making Regis want Cor’s thighs around his head and his cunt in his mouth, just to hear the sounds he would make.

Cor pressed closer to Regis, his chest so close Regis couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed Cor’s breast, kissed his nipple, before he pulled it into his mouth and _sucked_. Cor’s gasp was glorious to hear. 

Regis spent time _worshipping_ them, licking, kissing, _biting_ , Cor’s tits with one of Cor’s hands in his hair. The noises Cor made somehow made him harder, and he had a feeling he would be jacking off to them later. Cor squirmed when he bit hard into the curve of them, one last time.

Regis sat back up to admire what he’d done. Cor’s chest was flushed red with his blush. His nipples were wet and puffy. Hickies and bite marks dotted on them, marking Cor in a way that would last, proof that _Regis has been here._ That Cor would see and remember someone, _Regis_ , playing with his tits until he moaned, marking him. Bruising him.

“Cor?” Regis said, hands holding Cor’s hips now. Cor licked his lips, mouth wet. His hand drifted down and unbuttoned his fly. 

It didn't take long for his trousers to be taken off, for his underwear to be dropped somewhere on the floor. They moved a little - Cor’s head on the pillow, laying on the bed with Regis over him. Regis had lost his shirt and his trousers, but his underwear was still on, if it counted with the way his cock pressed up against the fabric. 

But Cor was _naked._ Regis could see _everything_. What he focused on though, after a good glance at Cor’s beautiful tits, was his cunt. 

Cor easily opened his thighs when Regis stroked his hips, and Regis pet Cor’s inner thigh to see him swallow. Regis sat between them, able to see everything. Six, Cor was so wet he was almost _dripping_ , and the way Cor wiggled when Regis took a long moment to appreciate the view was enough to make his cock pulse. 

His hands slid up high to hold him open, Regis leaning close. Regis bit Cor’s thigh hard enough to leave a bruise and then swiftly pressed his mouth to Cor’s warm cunt, wanting the taste of him. Wanting to feel Cor’s shaking as he took him apart. Cor twitched at that first touch, his thighs tensing at the first flick of tongue.

“Oh,” Cor gasped.

He ate him out sloppily, Cor’s thighs shaking as he tried to muffle his moans. The loudest moan was when Regis licked his clit again, then pressed it between his lips to hold it place while he _lathered_ it in attention with his tongue. He didn't stop until Cor gasped, coming, legs pressing Regis into his cunt even more. Regis didn't stop even after Cor came, just to listen to Cor’s whines as the pleasure became too much. 

Regis kept eating Cor out until he came again to Regis’ mouth on his cunt, but with Regis’ fingers pressing inside him this time, filling him more than he could do on his own. He was tight and wet and so, so _warm_. 

Regis face was wet with _Cor_ , and moved up to press his mouth to Cor so that Cor could taste himself, three fingers still deep inside of him. Cor’s kisses were as sloppy as his cunt and Regis moaned into it. 

Then he pulled his fingers out to Cor’s whine and he was taking his boxers off. Pre-come was already pooling at the tip of his cock and he was so hard. Cor mouth opened at the sight of it, staring at it. Cor’s legs fit on Regis’ hips, spread open for him, _for his cock_. 

When it pressed against the lips of Cor’s cunt Regis could have thought of no better thing in the world. Until he began to enter that dripping and _needy_ hole. He took it slow even as Cor wiggled, trying to push down on it faster, harder. His cunt fluttered around his cock like it didn't know what to do when it was finally used like it was meant to be, like Cor wanted it to be. 

And then he was sheathed inside of the tight hole. It was _perfect_ and as sweet as he could have dreamed. Cor took all of it, even as he wiggled and gasped.Fuck, it was like Cor was made to fit his cock. 

He fucked Cor slowly at first, but Cor whined at him. Soon he was fucking Cor as fast as he wanted to, and he wanted the cunt to be _ruined_ by his cock opening it wide. 

Cor came again like that, on his cock, legs hooked around Regis tightly. Regis watched his face this time, watched Cor close his eyes and open his mouth and _moan_ into the room in pure pleasure. His cunt somehow got wetter, pressed tighter, around him. Regis grinded into him hard and groaned when he came into the sweet heat. They both were sticky with sweat and pleasure, and Regis cupped Cor’s breasts as tried to slow his breathing.

But now - he could imagine him pulling his cock out, Cor still open wide with nothing in there, flushed and wet, Regis’ come slowly dripping out and Regis using his fingers to push it back in. Cor gasping at the feeling of something inside him again. Regis was almost instantly hard again, the image of it just that good.

The next time Cor rode him, mouth open, eyes screwed shut, his chest exposed to Regis’ hands. Regis bit into Cor’s shoulder, and came to the sound of Cor’s breathless noises. He came inside him again. Cor whined when the cock inside him softened before he had come, and Regis used his hands to bring him off again - without taking Cor off his cock. The cock that was plugging the come inside of Cor, thick and white. 

Regis kept Cor on his cock long enough for him to get hard again, for the third time. He fucked Cor harder than he did before, with hands that were going to leave bruises on Cor’s hips, his ass, his thighs. Fucking him with such force Regis _knew_ that Cor would feel him for days. Feel the ghost of Regis’ cock in his cunt. Maybe Cor would press his legs together and wish for it again. 

(Maybe the next time they split up from the rest Regis could bend Cor over a nearby rock and-)

When they both came, Regis finally pulled out. 

His come slid out of Cor’s cunt, shining on the lips of it and on Cor’s inner thighs and it was beautiful. Cor was _his_ , inside and out - his tits, his cunt, his body, all marked with _Regis._ Regis pulled him close and Cor rested his head on Regis’ shoulder. 

It was good they weren't going to be disturbed. They could sleep like this, naked and pressed together with the evidence of what they've done still on their bodies. Regis tried to drum up some guilt that he knew he should be feeling, but nothing came as he stroked Cor’s back. 

“We’ve got to clean up before we should sleep,” Regis told Cor, who just pressed his face into Regis harder. “We could even move into your bed after we just wipe up a bit, my sweet.”

“‘M not sweet,” Cor muttered and Regis just had to laugh.


End file.
